Ahogamiento
by MrRayney
Summary: Peridot reflexiona acerca de su situación, herida y cansada. Queriendo ver a Lapis una ultima vez.


**Sinking**

 **Escrito por N1fan15**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Esta historia no tiene mucho que ver con el canon de la serie en estos momentos, pero me pareció lindo y tierno, por eso lo traduje…espero les guste esta traducción.

Según la autora esta es una historia que nunca pudo llevar a cabo, básicamente es acerca de Peridot aliándose con las Crystal Gems para encontrar a Lapis y derrotar a Jasper.

 ** _Los personajes e historia presentados no son de mi propiedad. Yo tan solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Ahogamiento_**

Agua.

Fría, impecable y silenciosa.

Ahogarse no era un problema para Peridot después de todo las gemas no necesitaban respirar, pero todavía era algo incómodo. Podría simplemente nadar hasta la superficie, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pues nunca estuvo entrenada para una situación como esta y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Además sus pequeñas extremidades no le eran de mucha ayuda ya que sus prótesis se encontraban en tierra, inservibles y destrozadas.

Inútiles.

 _—Al igual que yo…—_ pensó para sí misma mientras continuaba hundiéndose más en el mar.

Luchar contra Jasper había sido un error. Ella era una oponente formidable e invencible para Peridot, la ingeniera podía recordar vagamente recibir un par de golpes antes de que destruyera por completo sus extremidades mecánicas sin mucho problema. Aquellos recuerdos fueron insignificantes en comparación con lo que había visto solo unos minutos después en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Jasper. Una fusión monstruosa, una de las más grandes que había visto y extremadamente violenta. Una rápida carga eléctrica había sido suficiente para calmar la situación, pero no sin antes que dañara su joya dejando una grieta en medio de esta. Ella estaba tan preocupada por derrotar a Jasper que casi había olvidado con quien se había fusionado.

Steven le había dicho que se había fusionado con Lapis pero Peridot simplemente no quería creerlo. La perspectiva de que Lapis estuviera atrapada con Jasper era casi tan malo como la idea de que ella no hubiera sobrevivido a aquel golpe que la hizo estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo. El hecho de que ella todavía estuviera ahí fue lo único que convenció a Peridot de aliarse con las Crystal Gems. Por supuesto, Peridot se dio cuenta ahora que nada de eso importaba. Incluso después de esforzarse por ocultar su relación, Lapis y ella todavía se habían visto obligadas a separarse durante la misión con Jasper asegurándose de que siguieran las reglas al pie de la letra.

El estado de ánimo de Peridot empeoro cuando se dio cuenta de que la última conversación que había tenido con Lapis fue una pelea. Se dijeron muchas cosas de las cuales ambas se lamentarían más tarde, pero lo peor fue algo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

— ¡ _Por lo menos yo soy una verdadera gema, tú no eres más que un experimento fallido del Homeworld!—_ Le había gritado Lapislázuli. Peridot sabía que Lapis estaba enojada y quería pensar que no lo dijo en serio, pero al final no podía negar que tenía razón.

— _Es verdad. No soy más que un experimento fallido, incompleto e inútil, destinada a permanecer en el fondo del océano de este miserable planeta—_ estos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de sentir como su espalda tocaba el fondo del mar.

Casi se había dado por vencida cuando una oscura figura apareció en el agua por encima de ella. Cada vez más cerca podía ver su contorno un poco más claro, aunque su rostro seguía siendo irreconocible. El agua alrededor de Peridot se volvió una burbuja manteniéndola en el centro y elevándola hacia la superficie. Después de unos momentos de confusión, se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera del agua y flotando en el aire antes de caer suavemente en la arena.

— _Estoy en la playa_ — se dio cuenta rápidamente. Alguien la había salvado siendo entonces cuando noto la figura que previamente había visto y se quedó sin shock.

—Perdón por todo— se disculpó Lapis inclinándose hacia adelante para darle a Peridot un fuerte abrazo, repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez. Peridot hizo todo lo posible para devolverle el abrazo lo cual era algo difícil ya que le dolía todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?— susurro Peridot casi sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Debido a que tú me salvaste— respondió ella. Un grito a lo lejos revelo a las Crystal Gems corriendo por la playa hacia ellas dos, pero sin Jasper a la vista.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper?— pregunto Peridot algo nerviosa.

—La capturaron, ella ya no puede hacernos daño— le contesto Lapis con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lapis se preparó para disculparse un poco más, pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió los labios de Peridot sobre los de ella, Lapis rápidamente le devolvió el beso y se quedaron así durante varios segundos. Finalmente Peridot rompió el beso y miro a su compañera quien se encontraba llorando.

—No tenemos que ocultarnos nunca más— comento la ingeniera a lo que Lapislázuli simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, como siempre— dijo Lapis dándole a Peridot un pequeño empujón. Las dos gemas rieron juntas mientras las Crystal Gems se acercaban.

—Las cosas van a ser diferentes desde ahora— susurro Peridot.

—No me importa, siempre y cuando este contigo— fue la única respuesta de Lapis mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Finalmente podrían estar juntas.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
